Incredibles: Era of Ultron
Incredibles: Era of Ultron is the alternate sequel to Incredibles: Rise of Scarecrow, and a start to an 'Alternate Trilogy' known as the Ultron Rising Trilogy. The game takes place 3 weeks after the events of Rise of Scarecrow, with Dash and Clementine still hunting the Phantom Soldier, but this is an alternate universe where the New Incredibles were never disbanded and joined the Avengers Initiative. However, the sentient AI known as Ultron starts to cause havoc across the world and calls the Avengers and New Incredibles out! With the fate of the world at stake, Dash, Clementine, Jacks and the other New Incredibles must join the Avengers to stop Ultron. The game is set for release in 2020, just 4 days apart from it's canon sequel counterpart, Incredibles: The Phantom Soldier. The game is exclusive to the Xbox One. Characters Dashiell 'Dash' Parr - As the main character of the series, Dash is the son of Mr. Incredible and a Legendary Hero. After destroying the Carrier Flagship (and, unintentionally, the New Incredibles Tower) and killing Scarecrow in the last game, Dash and his family are on a hiatus from saving the world, and require the Avengers to temporarily replace them. Dash is also in a strong romantic relationship with Clementine Everett. Clementine Everett - Lee Everett's adopted daughter and Dash's love interest. As the the deuteragonist of the series, Clementine was revealed to have Superhuman origins and powers at the end of the first game, Incredibles: Genesis of The Past. Clementine's powers include: Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation, Magic Repulse, Reality Bending and Cryokinesis. Clementine reveals that she also has Cryokinesis during the 'Superhuman Party' scene in Avengers Tower (in a kind of cute scene between her and Dash). Robert Parr/Mr. Incredible - Dash's father and founder of the New Incredibles. Helen Parr/Mrs. Incredible - Dash's mother and co-founder of the New Incredibles. Violet Parr - Dash's sister and member of the New Incredibles. Lee Everett - The New Incredibles' pilot and Clementine's adoptive father. Steve Rogers/Captain America - Co-leader of the Avengers and veteran of World War II. After being frozen for 60 years, Rogers woke up in the year 2011 and has been in this time period for 3 years. Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow - Captain America's possible love interest and member of the Avengers. Bruce Banner/Hulk - Member of the Avengers and the 'muscle' of the group. Thor Odinson - The God of Thunder and member of the Avengers, born on Asgard. Tony Stark/Iron Man - Leader and R&D developer for the Avengers, he creates the Ultron Program that awakens Ultron and sets the events of the game in motion. Sam Wilson/Falcon - As a backup member of the Avengers, Falcon makes a cameo in the 'Superhuman Party' scene. He also helps Clementine and Dash hunt the Phantom Soldier. James Rhodes/War Machine - Another backup member of the Avengers and contact to the New Incredibles. He also makes a cameo in the 'Superhuman Party' scene (making some weird joke about something I heard in Age of Ultron). Villains Ultron - As a sentient AI, Ultron declares the Human and Superhuman races unable to keep up with the Technology they create, and he wants Human and Superhuman Extinction! He has an army of his own bodies known as Ultron Sentries at his disposal. Phantom Soldier - As an assassin for the Villain Armada, the Phantom Soldier is now in hiding since the Second Battle of Metroville and hides in a Armada Outpost in the Montains of Slokvania. His identity is set to be revealed in the game. Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker - As a member of the Villain Armada Bio-Tech Division known as HYDRA, Strucker is held up in the Slokvania Mountaims Armada Fortress, a site that would eventually become Ultron's Hideout! He is captured by the New Incredibles and Avengers in the opening battle of the game. Plot The game starts in Metroville, Georgia, USA as a News Coverage is shown, and a camera from a Helicopter shows the Carrier Flagship crashing into the New Incredibles Tower, and a Reporter says "The Second Battle of Metroville was an event that out the New Incredibles on a permanent hiatus. Much of the New Incredibles Tower was destroyed by this battle, and over 200 have been confirmed dead, including the Armada Lord known as Scarecrow." as the Report is turned off and Mr. Incredible (in his civilian disguise) as he sighs and looks at a newspaper that says 'New Incredibles on hiatus, Avengers to take position as Defenders of Earth' and Mr. Incredible says "Ah, people just don't care about justice these days." as somebody knocks on the door of the house, and Violet answers. When she opens the door, Clementine is standing there and she says "Hey, Violet. Is, uh... Is Dash here?" and Violet responds "Yeah, unless he ran off to find you." and Dash is seen walking through the house, and he says "Hey, Clem. What are you doing here?" and Clementine answers "Actually, I wanted to see you." and Violet says "I'm just gonna leave you two alone, then." and she walks away, leaving the two. Dash then says "Clementine, I haven't seen you in three weeks!" and he hugs her, and Clementine laughs, saying "Okay, okay. Uh... Falcon's been helping me with the Phantom Soldier case. We recently got a lead on him, in Slokvania. According to the Data Mine that was leaked after the Second Battle of Metroville, a Fortress is in the Mountains right above a massive city." and Dash reads the File, saying "Whoa... Good work, Clem." and Clementine responds "Thanks, Dash. The Avengers offered to help, and we accepted. We could use some more people, though. You up for it?" and Dash nods in response, saying "Looks like that vacation is over for the New Incredibles!" and he goes to tell his family about the discovery and they get ready to rendezvous with the Avengers and get to the Slokvania Mountains. The game then switches to the New Incredibles and Avengers teaming up and battling the Armada Bio-Tech Division known as HYDRA in the Mountains of Slokvania, and they charge through several Tanks, Helicopters and Troops while dodging bullets, missiles and explosions. After they kill most of the front line HYDRA Troops, the game switches to inside the Fortress where Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker is ordering his troops to bring in heavy Artillery. A Trooper then comes over to him and says "Sir, it's the New Incredibles and the Avengers! They are about to destroy the Fortress' Shields!" and Strucker responds by saying "Listen here, men! Destroy them all using the Havy Railguns, get out there and reinforce our Troops! No surrender!!" as everyone starts to grab guns and charge in to help the HYDRA Troops outside. Strucker then turns to one of his Lieutenants and whispers "I am going to surrender! Get the troops out and leave the weak as Prisoners!" and the Lieutenant asks "What about the Phantom Soldier?" and Strucker laughs, before answering "Where the fuck else would you take him?! Get him out, he is our most valuable asset!!" and the Lieutenant points to a doorway, only for Strucker to see that the Phantom Soldier is gone. Strucker then says "Well, shit..." as it shows Phantom Soldier walking into the Weapons Room and loading up with Dual-Wield SAC3s and an M4A1 TECH Rifle. Outside of the Base, Hawkeyes prepares to fire his Arrow at a Bunker, but the Phantom Soldier uses his Magnetism and stops the Arrow in mid-air, before using Teleportation and punching Hawkeyes with his Exo Suit, blasting Hawkeye back. The Phantom Soldier then paces by Hawkeye and asks "You didn't see that coming?" (that's a subtle hint to his identity BTW), before Teleporting away and leaving the New Incredibles and Avengers to deal with Strucker. Dash and Clementine then get into the Fortress when Iron Man destroys the Shield Generator, and Dash yells "Coming through!!" to the Troops as he lands on his feet, dives forward and fires a Grenade Launcher from his AK12 HT Assault Rifle, killing several Troops and blowing up various objects such as Jets and Tanks. Clementine then throws a C4 at the Base's entrance and blows it up, allowing her and Dash to enter the Fortress. The New Incredibles and Avengers then find Strucker, and Captain America takes him to the Quinjet, which then goes to the Metroville Prison, and the Military Police take Strucker in chains. The game then switches to Stark Tower, where the Heroes are throwing a massive celebration party to symbolize their victory over HYDRA and the remnants of the Villain Armada. After about 2 hours of celebrating, James Rhodes, AKA War Machine, starts throwing a joke around (I can't remember what it was in Avengers 2, so that's all I'm gonna say about it) and nobody laughs at it, so he walks away (also #rejected) and the New Incredibles and the Avengers keep on celebrating. Falcon then goes over to Clementine and says "Phantom Soldier? He was there?" and Clementine responds "Yeah, he gave Hawkeye the black eye! He used his Magnetism and Teleportation to get the drop on us." and Falcon says to her "I'll look into it, Clem. You just stay here and enjoy yourself, all of you guys deserve it after today." and he walks away, and Clementine sees Dash sitting alone by the Bar. Clementine then goes over to Dash and says "Hey, Dash. You alright?" and Dash responds "Yeah, Clem. I'm just... I can't believe that the Armada is finally gone. Now, it feels like the New Incredibles don't have purpose anymore. The New Incredibles Tower was destroyed, the Carrier Flagship for the Armada is gone, and now Strucker is rotting in a maximum security Prison." and Clementine says to him "You know, Dash... The Armada might be destroyed, but we still have a job to do. There's still a criminal element in the city, and we need you. You're the greatest of the Old Incredibles and the New Incredibles. Not even Mr. Incredible, your father, can match up to you. You have more power than you realize." and she kisses him again, and stops after several seconds, saying "Wow... I've been wanting to do that for three weeks now." and Dash says "Yeah, I think that I already knew that." and Violet is heard saying "Aw, you two are so cute together." and she uncloaks from her Invisibility and Dash asks "Uh... How long have you been standing there?" and Violet answers with "Long enough." and she walks away, and Dash grabs a bottle of soda from the Bar, and says "Damn. This thing's been sitting out here way too long, it's warm." and Clementine says "I think I can help with that." and she takes the bottle, and then blows into it. The bottle then partially freezes and the drink goes freezing cold, and Dash says "Whoa... I didn't know you had Cryokinesis!" and Clementine says to him "I think I have even more powers. My powers keep developing and I get new ones all the time." and Dash responds "Thanks, Clem. I think we should go and join the others." and they go to the Atrium to join the other New Incredibles and Avengers. Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Xbox One Games